<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peel at the sheets and lick the stain by cesspitshrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879329">peel at the sheets and lick the stain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine'>cesspitshrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Shotacon, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hop, all that follows in his brother’s wake is a bone chilling cold, a harsh breeze signalling imminent disaster. He's as cold as the machine he is. Under all the champion smiles and photo ops, Leon is nothing but a well oiled, pretty machine, working like he should. Only Hop is privy to the person he is under it all, when steel gives way to flesh and oil becomes blood and the light comes back into those eyes.</p><p>As horrible as it is, Hop can’t get enough of it. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Title is from "Boy Grinder" by Jack Off Jill</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>peel at the sheets and lick the stain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very experimental and kind of a character exploration of who Leon is when he isn't champion and how Hop is just kind of happy to be considered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s nights like these that Hop is equal parts terrified and comforted by his brother’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon always manages to bring the sun with him. No matter where he goes, warmth seems to follow and Hop wishes that he was able to feel those same sunny rays when his brother comes around. Wishes he was still young enough to be excited that his older brother is bothering to come back to Postwick to visit their family when there’s better things to get up to in Wyndon, far more interesting people to be around than his tiny family in their backwater town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Hop, all that follows in his brother’s wake is a bone chilling cold, a harsh breeze signalling imminent disaster. He's as cold as the machine he is. Under all the champion smiles and photo ops, Leon is nothing but a well oiled, pretty machine, working like he should. Only Hop is privy to the person he is under it all, when steel gives way to flesh and oil becomes blood and the light comes back into those eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As horrible as it is, Hop can’t get enough of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stagnant air of their home seems to become electrified when Hop hears the door creak open as his big brother pushes his door open oh so carefully. Fear settles below his skin and sinks into his bones as his skin turns warm, flushed above the chill. Hop wonders if Leon knows how much he enjoys this, or if he plays his part too well for his big brother to tell. Either way, it doesn’t matter when Hop rolls over in bed, rubbing the nonexistent sleep from his eyes bafe staring up at his brother whose frame looms over him, large enough to engulf him completely when Leon bends down and pulls Hop into his arms. Already, the heat pricking at his skin moves south, gathering in the pit of his stomach as Leon presses their lips together, a firm hand on the back of Hop’s head keeping him from attempting to move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon pulls away, long enough for Hop to take a breath, but never long enough for him to piece his mind back together. Hop can never pull himself out of the steady fog that comes over his brain when his brother kisses him, no matter how much his stomach turns and his eyes well up with tears. Like the rest of the region, he’s strung along by Leon, vying to get closer and closer as he leans up higher and higher to catch his brother’s lips on his own once more. It tickles when Leon chuckles at his eagerness and Hop can’t help the whimper that escapes him at the odd sensation. Leon doesn’t pull away as quickly the second time around, preferring to push his tongue past Hop’s lips to drag against his front teeth. It’s weird that his brother has such a fixation on his teeth when they’re nothing special, but Hop has learned to enjoy it all the same. It brings heat to his cheeks to think about it, but there’s something pleasant about Leon’s fixation on </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him, even his teeth. It’s a silent confession, how his brother kisses him as if he’s tasting him, preparing to eat him whole and make Hop another brilliant part of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls back once more, their faces flushed and chests heaving, Leon makes himself comfortable in Hop’s bed, stealing a space for himself where he doesn’t belong. It’s the same audaciousness that pushed his brother through the Gym Challenge and the same selfishness that brings him crawling back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon leans down, ignoring Hop’s lips in favor of nipping and biting at Hop’s sensitive neck, his teeth threatening to break skin with each hard press. A shock of fear passes through him, travelling down his spine and out to the rest of his body, as a soft moan slips past his lips and floats up in the steamy air of his room. Again, Leon presses down, harder and harder until Hop groans and hisses at the pain of his teeth. Leon doesn’t play with him like this often, save only for a few select moments, and if it was anyone else, Hop would think their teasing was cruel, only to see him suffer by their hands. It’s worse knowing that this is kindness from Leon. Those teeth could grind him down to dust and spit him back out, just like he does to each challenger that faces him, like he could have when he became champion. Leon is the only reason Hop is something when he could have easily been nothing, fading away and rotting in their insignificant, little town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop is only pulled out of his thoughts by the stifling warmth that’s now surrounding his cock. He doesn’t know when his brother’s hand slipped its way into his pajama pants, but it’s there now, tugging at his half hard cock. He leans up and looks down and stares at his brother’s hand  and watches the first seconds of Leon’s hand moving upwards before he throws his head back at the same time Leon’s hand moves down. Something twists and churns inside of him, tight enough to make his stomach hurt, but it doesn’t hurt enough to stamp down any of his growing arousal. He can feel how his brother’s grip loosens just enough to make sure he doesn’t hurt Hop as his cock grows to full hardness in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to moan, but it’s quickly stolen away as Leon kisses him once more, happily slipping his tongue into Hop’s open mouth to get a better taste of his younger brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh—” Is the only noise that can escape Hop between the tangle of their tongues and he still chokes on the sound, coming out forced and strangled and Leon pays him no mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, Leon is moving his hand up and down steadily, his warm palm twisting with his constant movement. Hop can’t help the way he moves with his brother’s hand, his hip bucking, doing whatever he could to fuck Leon’s hand for as long as he will let him. Leon pushes further and rubs the rough pad of his thumb over the flushed and leaking head of his cock, smearing his precum over him, continuing lower to tease his foreskin gently. It all proves to be too much, the heat, the kissing, the endless teasing, how Leon plays with him like another toy and Hop pulls out of their kiss and moans incoherently, begging Leon to stop. He knows his brother has more planned for him. He always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lee… I can’t! I’m gonna cum, I’m…!” For as much as Hop doesn’t want to cum yet, he can’t stop how he rolls his hips upwards, still seeking what pleasure he could get from Leon’s hand. Leon listens, though, and releases his cock, letting him stand at attention all on his own as embarrassing as it is to be the only exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon doesn’t speak as he travels down the bed to seat himself between Hop’s legs, pulling them over his broad shoulders when he realizes that Hop can’t stretch that far when he’s still dressed in his bottoms. He finds his hands buried in his brother’s hair, tangling, on the edge of tugging before he even starts. Maybe in the past, a couple times before this one, that is what Hop would have done, try to pull Leon off of him with his vision clouded with tears, but now he accepts this. Leon is going to make him feel good, whether he wants to or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the puffs of his brother’s warm breath against his sensitive skin, it’s the only warning he gets before he’s taken into Leon’s mouth, making him shudder under his tongue and give Leon’s hair an involuntary tug. For as long as he can remember, his brother’s tongue has always been too good, all too skilled and inviting and Leon proves it as he moves lower, taking more and more of Hop’s cock into his mouth until his nose touches his pubic bone. A long whine claws its way up his throat when he feels Leon’s tongue drag along the underside of his cock, the tip of his tongue flicking right under the head of his cock. Leon only hums as Hop pulls his hair yet again, making sure to pay special attention to his tip as he teases Hop’s weeping slit, drinking what precum there is for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s embarrassing, really, how close he is when Leon hasn’t done much to him. It feels like each time he’s splayed beneath his brother and left to his devices that Hop comes out the other end weaker, what resolve he might have once had licked and sucked and drank away from him. It’s just another part of him for his brother to have, never really meant for Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon continues bobbing his head up and down, his tongue taking him apart piece by piece, leaving nothing untouched in it’s warm, wet wake. It’s only worsened when Leon hums around his length, the vibrations driving him wild and leaving him clawing at the roots of Leon’s hair, only to bring about another sound from his brother as he groans at the dull pain throbbing against his scalp. Hop can’t take anymore once his brother’s tongue slips its way under his foreskin, enough to lap at the sensitive skin as if he cannot get enough of Hop on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to hold on until his stomach hurts with how tightly he is wound up and until his toes cramp from being curled over and over into the sheets below them, but it all ends soon enough with Hop let out another long, dreamy moan as he pushes his hips up into Leon’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he cums. Leon continues to suck him off as he takes Hop’s load, sucking his baby brother dry. Hop’s back arches off the bed before he drops back down, exhausted and lost in a haze as his afterglow settles over him, clouding his mind over even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only more tired once the high begins to fade, leaving him limp and relaxed against his sheets as Leon wipes off his mouth as he smiles down at his baby brother. He can feel how his body is jostled by Leon pulling his pants up for him, tucking his cock back into his pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t give Hop anything but a good night as he stands to leave. That’s the Leon Hop has always known, the one that takes and takes until there is nothing left behind, never giving anything of himself to Hop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s meant for Galar, after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine">@cesspitshrine!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>